


3, 2, 5?

by Tellie_Skye



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tellie_Skye/pseuds/Tellie_Skye
Summary: Cloud and Zack were the best of friends until Zack had to move away, thoughthey still kept in touch. When Clouds mother falls deathly ill and he has no family to fall toZack all to willing to let Cloud stay with him, even if he does live half way across thecountry. So as Cloud takes a chance and moves in with Zack and his older cousin Arieth,how with he adapt to city life and starting a whole new school where theirs more people inhis grade than their where in his old school in Nibelheim.These stories are originally from fanfiction under the same name just as a heads up that they haven't been copied.





	3, 2, 5?

Cloud knew his mother was quite sick, his mother had been in the hospital for the last year  
and a half but nothing could of made him ready for what happened on that fateful day. At  
3:30 on what was a peaceful Thursday afternoon he had just gotten home from working at  
the local town supermarket. As he walked around the kitchen he noticed that the receiver  
on his voice mail receiver next to the phone was flashing brightly, letting him know that  
their was a message for him to listen to.  
Cloud walked to the machine and pressed play, humming lightly as a voice echoed into the  
quite unit.

" First message 'Cloud this is Dr Armetia I'm terribly sorry to have to say this but your mothers taken a turn for the  
worst I think you should come down to the hospital' recorded at 10:39 am"

" Second message ' This is Dr Armetia again I don't know if you got my first message yet but you should really come  
to the hospital, it doesn't look good for your mother' recorded at 12:16 pm"

Cloud started at the machine in shock as his mind processed what was happening, he  
quickly bolted up from the chair he was sitting on grabbing his wallet and mobile as the  
machine continued onto the next message. He grabbed the house keys and left in a hurry  
leaving the machine on as he ran down the stairs of his apartment building and onto the  
street. He continued down the street until he finally saw the small hospital appear in front  
of him as he turned the corner. Since Nibelheim was such a small town you could pretty  
much get everywhere by walking, and cloud had never felt more grateful about that fact  
until right now. As cloud rushed into the small lounge area of the hospital he couldn't help  
but notice the fury of activity as people rushed around the area.

He finally halted to a stop in front of the secretary desk, bending over to catch his breath  
before asking the lady if she knew which room his mother was in. The lady asked for  
name of who he was after and as he told her he noticed that for the first since he started  
talking to her, she looked up from her magazine and looked at him in surprise and pity.

She asked him to sit down and said that she was calling up the doctor to talk to him.  
Cloud sat down and looked down at the floor, he couldn't believe what was happening he  
had only visited his mother a couple of days ago and she had been doing so well. She was  
smiling, her face bright with joy as they walked through the gardens that surrounded the  
back of the building. He had hoped so badly that she was finally recovering from her  
illness, but with what he had heard today he had a bad feeling that somewhere along the  
line she had regressed back to what she was like months ago. As Cloud sat waiting for  
what felt like hours but really was only about 20 minutes he could help the smile that  
graced his face as he saw Dr Armetia figure walking towards him. His smile slipped away  
though as he took in her ragged features. She finally stopped in front of him and as cloud  
looked up at her he finally noticed that she seemed to be having trouble trying to figure out  
how to say what ever it was that she had to tell him.

" Cloud I'm really sorry for having to say this but your mother passed away an hour ago"  
She said it so calmly that at first I couldn't quite understand what she meant, but as her  
words snuck in I could feel my self tear up.

She leaned down and hugged me softly as I continued to cry, after a few minutes she  
helped me up and walked I to one of the more secluded waiting room. As she pushed me  
down onto the couch she started to explain to me what had happened.

" Around ten this morning your mother had another attack, like normal it started off simple.  
She was just coughing and having trouble breathing we had moved her to a single room  
and keep her on oxygen checking up on her every 20 minutes. Unfortunately by 11:30 her  
conditioned had worsened dramatically, her organs were starting to shut down and she  
had started to cough up blood. I'd called you a second time by then and every half an hour  
after that I continued to call you, but as you must know I was not able to contact you. By  
about one o'clock she had lost conscious and we were doing all we could to keep her  
alive. I'm really sorry Cloud but her heart stopped, we could end get it to start again and at  
2:45 your mother was officially classified as dead."

As Dr Armetia paused in her speech to look at me she once again hugged me around the  
shoulders, by this time I had stopped sobbing and was only sniffling lightly as she  
continued on, " As of now your are officially parent less, in normally circumstances your  
would become a orphan and be fostered off to your closest relatives but since you have no  
other family and already 16 their really isn't much we can do. My only recommendation is  
to seek comfort with and close friends you might have, also take the next week or two off  
school so you can get settled back down. This is quite a sad affair to happen so just take it  
easy until you have everything figured out of Cloud."

I nodded my head as I stood up rubbing my blood shot eyes as I went to walk out of the  
room I quickly turned around as the Doctor called my name again.

" I know I probally shouldn't be saying this but Cloud if you feel you need a fresh start then  
move away," I stared at the doctor in shock as she smiled at me softly before continuing, "  
your mother and I use to talk about you a bit Cloud and we all know that really you have no  
friends here. Your a good boy and you deserve some happiness, just because your able to  
admit to something that many other would try to hide the rest of their life doesn't make you  
bad. This is a small town and sometimes their not as accepting to thing that are different,  
so I say you should do what makes you both happy and comfortable."

I just stood their as she walked off down the hallway, I mulled over what she said and well  
it did make sense. After coming out that I was attracted to men and not women like I  
should be a lot of the kids in the area decided to make my life miserable. I only really ever  
had two friends and they both had to move away leaving me alone by myself. Not that I  
minded at the time since I had my mother but a few years later she had gotten terribly sick  
and now for first time in my life I finally realized how lonely it was not to have anyone to  
talk to.

It made me remember when my first true friend Tifa had to move away, she had fallen  
down one of the mountain sides when we where younger. This had resulted her lefty leg  
and arm to have serious breaks along the bone and even some major tendon damage.

Because of this her father moved them both to Midgar so she get the specialized treatment  
she need to get back full movement in both her leg and arm. They still kept in touch but it  
wasn't as often as they use to and a letter in the mail wasn't quite the same thing as being  
able to actually talk or touch her, like friends do. Then their was Zack, they meet through  
Tifa when he was 6 and had both hit it off famously. They'd become the best of friends in a  
matter of months but when his father finally got a job, that was when it all went down hill. It  
was only shortly after Tifa had left actually and they had both been 10 at the time. He's  
fathers new job was at the mako medical facility in Midgar. When I found out I was  
heartbroken even more so then when Tifa had to leave, here my best friend in all the world  
was leaving me all alone in Nibelheim.

At first I had been terribly angry at him, we fought for what felt like weeks but when it finally  
came to the day he had to leave, I begged my mother to take me down to the loading  
station and begged for his forgiveness. I explained to him in my 10 year old way that i  
wasn't really angry at him. I was sad because I was gonna miss my bestest friend in the  
whole world and that I really didn't want him to leave me. After that he had hugged me,  
ruffling my blond locks and called me an idiot. He swore to keep in touch and visit as often  
as he could, at first it was a letter every now and then and occasionally coming over once  
a year. As we got older and had both gotten mobiles we were forever texting each other,  
I'd even gone to Midgar a couple of times learning little bits about the city that made me  
what to move their even more when i was able to.

When thought about it now I guess i could finally do that, their was nothing keeping me  
here now and it would be nice to be able to rely on someone else for a change. So as I  
began my walk back to my apartment i pulled out my phone and flicked down until i  
reached Zacks contact information. I pulled the phone up to my ear as i continued to walk  
and dialed his number.

It rang and rang until it puttered off saying in that robotic voice that the caller what not  
available at the current time. I glanced up and noticed i was finally outside my apartment  
building, I made my way the stairs and into my apartment. Closing the door behind me I  
then sat down on the couch. Picking up my phone again I tried Zacks number again but  
this time I used his house number. It rang through as well but at least I knew I was able to  
leave a message this time, so as the machine came through and Zack's voice yelled  
through telling me to leave a message I took a deep breath and began my message for  
him.

" Hey Zack its Cloud, when your able to can you give me a call. I kinda have some bad  
news and i would like to have some one to talk to it about, thanks buddy talk to ya laters  
then" I then closed out of the chat and shut my phone placing it onto the coffe table next to  
me.

Glancing around the room my eyes fell on the clock and i saw that it was already 7 o'clock.  
I turned on the T.V. and snuggled into the chair, thinking about what had happened today, I  
yawed briefly and my eyes hazed over as I sleepily continued to watch the T.V.

I must of eventually fallen asleep because next thing I knew I was raising my head blearily  
looking around the apartment as I heard a ringing sound. It suddenly stopped and i went to  
settle back into the chair when it started up again, after a few minutes I finally realized that  
it was my phone that was ringing and reached across the coffee table and grabbed it. I  
bought the phone to my hear and softly asked who it was, probably not the smartest idea i  
ever had i will realize later.

" Cloudy-kins its me your bestest friend Zack, whats wrong bro!!" his voice pierced through  
my sleepy haze and i straightened up as I listened to him ramble on.

"Zack I have some bad news buddy" I said softly to him over the phone. I heard his voice  
quiet down and as he asked me what was up I couldn't help but notice the concern in his  
voice.

" Zack she passed away today" I said as tears started to silently fall down my check, I  
could feel my self start to chock up but i had to continue, " They told me she had another  
attack but it worsened so badly that her heart stopped. They couldn't get it start again"

Silence followed and just as I was about to break down Zack did something completely  
unexpected.

"Ok buddy, just wait for me . I'll be down as soon as I can which should probably be  
sometime tomorrow." He said to me, I could hear him rifling through his room probably  
packing stuff away for his trip here.

"Zack thank you so much your the best friend a guy could have" I said as I sniffled, wiping  
my tears away. As we chatted Zack told me all about what he was going to do and we  
finally agreed that I'd come pick him up from the train station at noon the next day. After he  
said good bye and hung up on me, I picked up my stuff and shut down the T.V.

Walking down the hall and into the bathroom I slipped out of my pants and t-shirt, stepping  
into the shower. I sighed as the warm water cascaded down my body, I closed my eyes  
and leaned against the shower as I planned what I was going to do tomorrow. I let the  
water flow and with it so did my tears as I relaxed into the wall, after about twenty minutes i  
finally shut the shower off. I continued to lean against the wall until the warmth from the  
shower creeped out of my body and I was left shivering slightly, goosebumps covering my  
body.

Stepping out of the shower I grabbed the fluffy white towel that was hanging on the wall. I  
wrapped the towel around myself and walked back into the hall, then into my bedroom. I  
dropped the towel onto the floor and crawled into my bed wrapping the fleece blanket  
around my body and cushioning my head onto the pillow, I glanced at the chocobo clock  
on the beside table and smiled. It was only 9:39 meaning I had plenty of time in which to  
sleep before I had to get up. I yawned and closed my eyes, my breath evened out and I fell  
asleep.

*~*~**~*~*

The next morning cloud woke up to the screeching sound of his alarm clock, as he shot his  
arm out to stop the sound he couldn't help but wonder why it was going off. As he settled  
back into bed his mind wandering, he quickly shot up and looked at the time. Shit it was  
already 11 and he had to pick up Zack from the train station in an hour.

Cloud then hurried out of his bed and into the bathroom having a quick shower, he then  
tried but didn't quite succeed in trying to tame his unruly blond lock and brush his teeth at  
the same time. Cloud then slipped back into his room to change in a baggy pair of military  
style cargo pants and a simple black singlet. Grabbing his keys and wallet Cloud walked  
out of his apartment and made his way down to the station.

It was only a short 15 minute walk to the train station from the flat, but it seemed to drag on  
as everyone Cloud passed stopped him. They all wanted to give him their condolences on  
his lost and at first I didn't mind but after a while it all my willpower not to snap at them to  
leave me alone. I was so relived when I got to the station that no one was there that I  
nearly jumped in joy. I probably would actually if I wasn't so damn tired, even though I got  
to sleep last night and I did have trouble staying asleep for some reason I just felt  
exhausted since I've woken up.

I glanced around the station and sat down at one of the wooden benches, to wait for  
Zack's arrival. I knew I didn't have to long to wait because I could hear the train speeding  
towards me and after a few minutes I could see the train coming around the corner. The  
breaks were applied as a high whistling sound was heard as it visibly slowed down before  
my eyes. It finally pulled to a stop in front of me and the doors opened to let its passengers  
off.

I waited and watched as half a dozen people where let off the train but none of them had  
Zack's signature spiky black hair. I looked up and down the station length, hoping to see  
him get off of one of the other train carts. Just as I was starting to panic a pair of large  
hands covered my eyes and a very cheerfully familiar voice filtered through my ears.

" Heya their Cloudy-kuns, guess who it is"

I pulled his hands away and smiled at him before cheekily saying, " oh I don't know  
it ,ought be my friend Zack but you do look awfully like his cousin Areith"

Zack pouted before lifting me up and giving me a quick hug. After setting me down he  
grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the station turning left. I quickly pulled him to a stop  
and tugged him in the other direction.

" Zack remember I moved. So maybe it would be a good idea if you let me lead us to my  
new place" I said quietly as I continued to walk in the right direction. After a few turns we  
had finally made it to my apartment and I lead us up the stairs and opened the door. Zack  
jumped into the room and then dumped his stuff on the floor. He then went to explore the  
rest of the apartment yelling out random things as I walked into the kitchen and started on  
an early dinner.

As I was cooking the pasta and stirring the mince, onion, carrot and herbs Zack walked  
back into the kitchen.

" Your place is pretty cool Cloudy, so do you need me to do anything for you?" He asked  
as he slid up behind me and tried to grab some of the meat out of the fry pan. I hit him on  
the knuckle with the wooden spoon and pushed him out of the way.

" We'll you could grab a couple of plates and cutlery out for us, and don't touch the food  
until I'm finished. It will only be another 10 or so minutes" I replied to Zack as I stirred in  
the canned tomatoes and pasta sauce. I left the mixture to simmer as I drained out the  
cooked pasta and then opened the fridge pulling out two cans of coke. I threw one at Zack  
and opened my own, slouching down at one of the dinning table chairs.

" Zack I have something serious I have to talk to you about"

" Yeah what is it Cloudy-kuns?"

" I think I might go back with you when you leave," I smiled as I saw Zack stare at me in  
shock. " Zack I have nothing left for me here no friends and now no family. At least if I go  
with you I have people I can rely on but not just you, their Arieth and Tifa."

" If its what you really want then I'll help you every step of the way, I mean you could even  
crash at mine and Arieths place until you can find your own"

"Thanks Zack, do you think you could come with me tomorrow to sort out mums funeral  
details?"

"Of course I will Cloudy-kuns, I mean what are best friends for" he says as he drapes he  
arms over my shoulder and gives me a sloppy kiss on my forehead.

I couldn't help it I ended up breaking down and crying on Zack's shoulder, he slid his arms  
around me and comforted me as I wept. As my sobs turned to little sniffles and the tears  
stopped streaming down my cheek Zack finally stood up. I looked up at him blearily.

" Come on Cloudy I think it's time we went and got some sleep, we'll sort everything out in  
the morning and then start packing your stuff up ok"

I nodded at him and stood up slowly letting Zack pull me towards my room, it was just as  
we got into the room that I remembered that I hadn't gotten around to setting up the futon  
bed for him yet. Zack must of know what I was thinking because he pushed me down on to  
the bed and hugged me again before saying.

" I think we can bunch together for tonight ok. I mean its not like me haven't before and I  
don't really wanna leave you alone, especially with how your feeling at the moment"

" thanks Zack, really are a good friend" I said as I ladies down on the bed curling into the  
sheets, I watched as Zack walked around and laid down on the other side of the bed he  
moved so that they were facing one another and also snuggled into the sheets.

The two boys softly spoke about everything, mainly though they spoke about what was  
upsetting Cloud the most and also Zack couldn't help but excitedly tell Cloud how cool his  
school was and how he was going to fucking love it their. Eventually though the two boys  
wore themselves out and fell asleep, both migrating towards the other and hugging the  
other.

 

*~**~*~***~**~*~***~**~*~***~**~*~***~**~*~***~**~*~***~**~*~***~**~*~***~**~*~***~**~*~

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Final Fantasy story, I've got a bit outline for it but will take ideas if you've  
> got any. If their are any problems just let me know especially if I've spelt someone's name  
> wrong or done something else wrong.
> 
> Well please review and hopefully you enjoyed it. I can't promise when the next chapter will  
> be up because I'm currently just gotten back into writing again after not writing really at all  
> for 5 years. I am going to try and go through and edit my stories and get onto posting more but will see how it goes.


End file.
